An Unusual Encounter
by Anonymous Hijink
Summary: In all of their journey they had never had an encounter quite like this one, and, quite frankly, Syaoran never wants to have another like this again.


_Hey! I'm back! It's looking like I need to re-write a majority of my stories, so this and anyother new storied I publish are going to be the only stories from me for awhile. I'll be opening a pole for your opinion of what to do with my other stories starting with Help me be So if you could please stop by my profile and give a vote on the listed options I would seriously apriciate it. Thanx! Please enjoy this story!_**

* * *

**

**An Unusual Encounter - Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ow." Kurogane said as the group of four landed in the new world.

Syaoran sat up and looked around, his amber eyes briefly settling on Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully next to Fai. As Syaoran continued looking around a frown found it's way onto his face.

"This isn't good." Syaoran muttered as he stood up just in time to see a card fluttering towards them, lifting his hand the card landed there easily. Syaoran's frown deepened as he saw the pattern on the cards back. A groan escaped his lips as he turned around and hit his head against a tree.

Kurogane and Fai looked rather confused about their young companion's actions and exchanged worried glances as Syaoran simply stood there holding a card with his forehead resting against the tree.

"Is something wrong Syaoran?" Fai asked as he stood up and dusted his cloak off, Kurogane doing the same and fishing Mokona from wherever the little fur ball had been hiding.

Another groan was his answer, though it sounded to be an affirmative. Syaoran slowly turned around, his eyes fixed on the card he held in his left hand. "Depends on your definition of 'wrong' really."

Kurogane sighed in annoyance at that. "What's going on here kid?" He asked while trying to keep Mokana still and keeping an eye on Sakura.

"I need to speak to Yuko." Syaoran said, ignoring the ninja and directing his words to their guide.

Mokana made a happy noise and jumped onto Syaoran's head.

As the image of Yuko flickered into view her expression became serious almost instantly.

"Were where I think we are, aren't we?" Syaoran asked, almost pleadingly to the dimensional witch.

"Yes." Was Yuko's answer.

Syaoran raised his unoccupied right hand and hit his forehead against his palm. "Damn. How much has he messed things up?" He asked more of himself.

The image of Yuko nodded before she answered the boys query. "That is the question, isn't it?"

"One that seriously needs an answer." Syaoran muttered as he began pacing, Mokana jumping to Fai's shoulder instead of the pacing brunet's. "To be able to interfere with a price that was paid…" Syaoran suddenly paused in his pacing, his eyes wide as he snapped his head back to Yuko. "The price was only applicable to the time frame at which it was made and afterwards. Wasn't it?" Yuko nodded, a small smile on her face. "Then if we are really here without a secondary payment…" Syaoran muttered to himself before looking back at the card in his hand. "We must be...yes. And then that means…They're…So not good." He said before thanking Yuko and beginning to walk towards the park entrance.

"Ah, Syaoran, could you explain what's going on?" Fai asked as Mokona closed the communication with Yuko.

Whatever response Syaoran was going to make was interrupted by three people and a flying stuffed lion followed closely by an older female entering the park. The first three consisted of a younger-looking-Tomoyo, a younger-looking-Syaoran and a younger-looking-Sakura, the flying stuffed animal looked to be a cross between a bear and a lion with little white wings, the elder girl that was following the three youngsters had pale beige hair and almost completely caramel eyes with only a hint of an-almost-jade on the outside of the caramel, she also looked to be a little older than Syaoran.

Syaoran took a nervous step back as the older girl fixed her calm gaze on him.

The younger-Syaoran was staring in shock at his older self, an action that younger-Sakura was mimicking with her older double.

"What is going on?" Was the colective question of the two groups, with only Syaoran, the older girl following the younger-Syaoran, younger-Sakura and younger-Tomoyo, and the just waking Sakura remaining quiet.

* * *

_Okay so there's chapter one, I hope to have the second chapter up later this month but will make no guarantee on that. I would also love to hear your opinion on this story. And don't forget to check out my poll! Please._

_01/03/2011_

_Shiraichihime._


End file.
